Sleep-wake disturbances, defined as disruptions in nocturnal rest that result in daytime physical, psychological, and/or social dysfunction, are a significant problem for breast cancer survivors (BCS). Consequences of sleep-wake disturbances can be immediate or delayed, affecting general physiological, social and/or emotional functioning. However, it is unclear whether the prevalence of sleep-wake disturbances differs between BCS and healthy women. In addition, there is a lack of knowledge regarding the relationships among predictors of sleep-wake disturbances in BCS and healthy women (HW). Lack of knowledge of predictors of sleep-wake disturbances and how they may differ from predictors in HW makes it difficult to design and target interventions specifically for BCS. Therefore, this training plan and research will investigate and compare sleep-wake disturbances and their predictors in BCS and HW. The central aims and hypotheses will be tested using standardized self-report questionnaires and objective measurement (wrist actigraph). Specific aims are as follows: Aim 1: To compare sleep-wake disturbances between BCS and HW; Aim 2: To determine predictors of sleep-wake disturbances in BCS and HW; Aim 3: To determine whether predictors of sleep-wake disturbances differ between BCS and HW. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]